Viking Monolith
The Viking Monolith is a recurring foe in the , appearing in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, 4 and 5, as well as Adventure Story; in EBF5, it is also a summon. It appears mostly around cold areas, such as Glacier Valley (in EBF3), Crystal Caverns (in EBF4) and Frozen Valley (EBF5). It is a member of the monolith enemy class, and is typically the first Monolith encountered. Appearance The Viking Monolith looks like a large gray rock, with runes and a carving of a sword on the front, along with various other carvings. Overview Similarly to other fellow Monoliths, Viking Monolith is a rather threatening foe, with a bunch of powerful attacks, high amount of HP, and numerous resistances but only few weaknesses. In EBF3, like all Monoliths, Viking Monolith will always use its powerful laser at the beginning of each encounter and every three turns. Due to this, it can easily catch players off guard, especially beginners. The laser doesn't deal tremendous damage, but has a high chance to inflict on all players, potentially ending the game right there. It can be countered with absorption, Freeze resistance/immunity or . Viking Monolith also can buff itself and its allies, causing them to be even more of a threat, or cast a few Ice-elemental spells. Like all EBF3 Monoliths, Viking Monolith resists both and , but is not immune to them; if the player manages to land either of two, the Viking Monolith will be temporarily shut down — try and destroy it before the status effect expires. In EBF4, Viking Monolith is still strong and capable of firing the laser. However, the foe now must visibly charge in order to unleash the laser, making it easier to prepare for. Although Monoliths are now immune to Stun, Syphon still takes them out of the game for a few turns. In EBF5 the Viking Monolith is noteworthy for being the only foe to drop Turnips. For more information, see Farming. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and can buff itself. |HP = 440 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 120 |AP = 16 |SP = 16 |Gold = 80 |Hit2HP = 25 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = 200% |earth = -80% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = 100% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |stagger = 100% |syphon = 50% |death = 80% |item1name = Mythril Shards |item1chance = 5% |item2name = Concrete |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Paper Talisman |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Liquid Ice |item4chance = 80% |item5name = Amethyst |item5chance = 50% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, no Monoliths had any Syphon resistance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 95% |Crit1 = 20% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = B |Attack2 = Frost |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Ice |StatusChance2 = 90% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Blue Beam |Target3 = All |Power3 = 70 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 40% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 130% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Used the first turn, and then each third turn. On Epic difficulty, status chance is increased to 200%. Prior to the 2016 update, the attack instead had 70% status chance on all difficulties besides Epic. |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Self Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 70% 35% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 78/3 power. |Attack3 = Charge |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Charges to fire Blue Beam. |Attack4 = Blue Beam |Target4 = All |Power4 = 90 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Used every three turns if able, indicated by the Charge status the turn prior. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, the attack instead had 70 power, 33% status chance and 2x status strength. |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Self Allies |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 70% 30% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Notes1 = Can only be used when ed or ed on Hard or Epic difficulties. After the v2 update, also removes Invisible from the target (this effect ignores Bless). |Attack2 = Whirlwind |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 36/3 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Wind |Element%2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength2 = 2x 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Is only used immediately after Charge on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. |Attack3 = Bubble Blast |Target3 = All |Power3 = 80/2 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Water |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 50% 60% |StatusStrength3 = 2x 15% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Hurricane |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Wind |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x 15% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. |Attack5 = Ice Storm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 45/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Reflex |Target6 = Allies |Element6 = None |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 25% |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Charge |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Will cast Whirlwind immediately after using this attack on Hard or Epic difficulties (unless catch score >55 and all players are ) |Attack8 = Chilling Wind Beam |Target8 = All |Power8 = 100 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Wind |StatusChance8 = 66% |StatusStrength8 = 3x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Requires and expends . Status chance increased to 133% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Buff |Target9 = Allies |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = 30% |StatusIcon9 = |Notes9 = Also gives 3x Good Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Syphoned → Nothing; * First turn and then each 3rd turn or/and Berserked → Blue Beam; * Otherwise → Ice Spike (1/3), Frost (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Spent 2 turns without status → Charge on the same turn; * Syphoned → Nothing; * Charged → Blue Beam; * Otherwise → Iceberg (1/3), Icestorm (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, <49% HP, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Syphoned or Berserked and playing on Hard/Epic → Slam; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Nothing; * If Charged → Chilling Wind Beam; * Otherwise → Charge (1/4); ** If a randomly selected ally has at least a 10% Attack buff; *** If playing on Hard/Epic and a randomly selected ally has less than a 10% Evade buff → Reflex (3/16), Ice Storm (3/16), Hurricane (3/16), Bubble Blast (3/16); *** Otherwise → Ice Storm (1/4), Hurricane (1/4), Bubble Blast (1/4); ** Otherwise → Buff (1/4); *** If playing on Hard/Epic and a randomly selected ally has less than a 10% Evade buff → Reflex (1/8), Ice Storm (1/8), Hurricane (1/8), Bubble Blast (1/8); *** Otherwise → Ice Storm (1/6), Hurricane (1/6), Bubble Blast (1/6). *Charge will immediately be followed by Whirlwind on Hard/Epic, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and <32% HP → Slam. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Fur Dress (female armor). The monolith rises from the ground, and performs the same animation as its "Buff" attack, where a runic circle appears and is joined by three swords, this gives the Haste status to all front line allies. After that, it slides back underground. The Viking Monolith is a costly summon, but it's extremely valuable since it essentially grants 2 extra actions to the party. |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 100 SP instead.}} Trivia * The Viking Monolith's runes appear to be slightly inspired by Celtic culture. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes